Verschüttete Tinte
by DanaTheMagicBunny
Summary: Sie hat Viktor schon wieder geschrieben, Harry, und es waren drei verdammte Jahre, seit sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen haben! Und sie sagte, dass sie mit ihren Eltern den ganzen Sommer lang nach Bulgarien auf Urlaub fährt! – HGRW R&R Please!


**Disclaimer** **+ Ü/N:** Eine kleine, süße, schon vor laaaanger Zeit übersetzte Kurzgeschichte so zwischendurch, die mir ganz besonders gut gefällt, weil mein Schatz und ich uns auch immens lang Zeit gelassen hatten... Für alle, die Ron und Hermione mögen! Die Geschichte gehört Epiphanies, die Charaktere und Handlungsorte gehören J.K. Rowling, nur meine Beta gehört mir! -Lol- Vielen lieben Dank, Helenna!

* * *

**Verschüttete Tinte**

* * *

„Sie ist verrückt geworden, Harry!", sagte Ron wütend, als er den Schlafsaal betrat und die Tür zuwarf.

„Warum jetzt schon wieder?", grinste Harry, dann streckte er sich und drehte sich um, um seinen besten Freund anzusehen.

Ron sah verstört aus. Sein Haar war durch den Wind ganz zerzaust, seine Augen waren hell und er glich einer roten Paprika. Harry sah besorgt aus, als Ron weitersprach.

„Sie hat Viktor schon wieder geschrieben, Harry, und es waren drei verdammte Jahre, seit sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen haben! _Und_ sie sagte, dass sie mit ihren _Eltern_ den _ganzen Sommer _lang nach _Bulgarien_ in den _Urlaub_ fährt! Denkst du, sie _ignoriert_ einfach die Tatsache, dass sie in der Nähe von ihrem wertvollen Topspieler-Trottel ist?"

Harry hob seine Augenbrauen. „Hat sie dir gesagt, warum sie dort Urlaub machen? Ich meine, das ist doch nicht gerade ein elegantes oder berühmtes Land, oder?"

„Ja, aber es gibt viel Schnee dort, oder?", knurrte Ron und seine Augen weiteten sich vor Schock. Harry runzelte die Stirn, während Ron zu stottern begann.

„_Was?", _sagte Harry schließlich.

„_Schnee", _flüsterte Ron ungläubig, „_Schnee!"_

„Was ist mit dem Schnee?"

„Schnee, da kann man doch... _mit Brettern einen Berg hinunterfahren!" _

Harry brauchte einen Moment, um draufzukommen, worüber Ron sprach, und dann stöhnte er. „Das heißt Skifahren, Ron."

Sie setzten sich auf ihre Betten und sahen sich an.

„Ich kann es nicht glauben", sagte Ron heiser. Er ballte seine Fäuste und lockerte sie wieder. Seine Knöchel stachen weiß hervor.

„Ron", begann Harry, „vielleicht ist es nur ein Zufall..."

„Sie hat ihn die ganze Zeit über getroffen!", zischte Ron und verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Harry hoffte um ihrer beider Willen, dass er nicht weinte.

Ron hustete hart und wischte sich über die Augen. „Da war was in meinem Auge..."

„Ja, hier drinnen ist es staubig", versuchte Harry zu scherzen. „Glaubst du, dass die Hauselfen gerade streiken?"

Ron zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen und schloss die Augen.

„Sie hat mir eine Abfuhr erteilt", sagte er leise.

„Ron, das war vor zwei Jahren", versuchte es Harry verzweifelt. „Vielleicht damals, aber heute nicht..."

„_Richtig", _schnappte Ron, „_jetzt _handelt es sich nur um Liebesbriefe, die mit einem verdammten Kuss unterzeichnet sind."

Ron nannte daraufhin Viktor etwas, das Harry dazu brachte zu schnauben. Harry zog eine Packung Schokofrösche hervor und warf sie auf das nächste Bett.

„Warum fragst du sie nicht einfach?", sagte Harry, als Ron die Packung aufriss.

„Klar", Ron rollte mit den Augen, „ich geh einfach rüber zu ihr und sage ‚Hermione, hast du eine Beziehung mit Mr. Bulgarien 1998?'"

„Eigentlich", Harry senkte seinen Blick, „meinte ich, dass du sie fragen sollst, ob sie auf _dich _steht."

Ron erbleichte.

„_Harry", _schnappte er nach einem Augenblick, „du denkst doch nicht im Ernst, dass _ich _auf sie-"

„Treffer, Weasley", grinste Harry. Ron verzog das Gesicht und warf das leere Schokofroschpapier nach ihm.

Ein paar Augenblicke lang herrschte nervöses Gelächter, dann seufzte Ron schwer.

„Das ist so... unangebracht."

Harry nickte. „Aber du wirst es nie wirklich wissen, wenn du nicht etwas sagst."

„Aber-"

„Du wirst als einsamer, alter Mann mit sechsundfünfzig Katzen sterben, von denen eine Krummbein heißt, weil es für Hermione untragbar wäre, mit _zwei _grantigen, krummbeinigen und plattgesichtigen Kreaturen unter dem selben Dach zu wohnen."

Ron lachte außer sich und stand zögerlich von seinem Himmelbett auf.

„Na ja", sagte er ungeschickt, „danke Harry. Für... für die Schokofrösche."

„Viel Glück", antwortete Harry und grinste, als Ron ihn wieder allein im Schlafsaal zurückließ.

Die Tür fiel leise ins Schloss und Harry lächelte. Es war natürlich alles nur eine Frage der Zeit. Er freute sich schon darauf, den Weasleys die Neuigkeiten zu eulen.

* * *

**Ein Schritt zurück sollte reichen**

* * *

Sie saß mit verkreuzten Beinen in einem Lehnstuhl in der Nähe des Feuers und genoss das Kratzen ihrer Feder im leeren Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie seufzte und tauchte ihre Feder in das Tintenfässchen, während sie sich auf die Lippe biss, ehe sie ihren Brief (mit leicht zitternden Fingern) fortsetzte.

_Also, Mum, ich weiß, dass du und Dad wollt, dass ich wieder nach Bulgarien komme, aber ich denke nicht, dass das eine gute Idee wäre... Erinnert ihr euch an den Jungen, den wir vor ein paar Jahren in der Slope Cabin getroffen haben? Im vierten Jahr hat er mich ziemlich gemocht und ich glaube, es wäre peinlich, wenn ich ihn wieder zurückweisen müsste... Er hat mir seit damals nicht geschrieben. Ich würde auch nicht einmal wissen, wie ich ihm sagen sollte, dass ich auf jemand anderen stehe..._

Die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum wurde geöffnet und Ron kam herein. Sie rollte das Pergament schnell zusammen und starrte ins Feuer, aber sie war nicht schnell genug gewesen.

„Wem schreibst du denn?", fragte er neugierig und kam herüber.

„Niemandem", sagte sie langsam, aber sie konnte spüren, wie rosa Flecken auf ihren Wangen erschienen. Er blieb stehen und starrte sie an.

„Du schreibst schon wieder einen Brief an Vicky", murmelte er mit gesenktem Blick.

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Nein, tu ich nicht. Ich schreibe meinen Eltern wegen den Ferien."

„Und wo wollt ihr die verbringen?"

Er setzte sich ihr gegenüber hin. Sie zwinkerte und flüsterte: „In _Bulgarien."_

Seine Augen weiteten sich. Er stand auf und lief in Richtung des Treppenaufganges, der zu den Schlafsälen der Jungen führte.

„Ron-" Sie stand auf, warf dabei den Brief und die Tinte achtlos auf den Teppich. Sie bemerkte es kaum. Seine Tür fiel mit einem Knall zu.

* * *

**Ein Schritt vorwärts wird genügen**

* * *

Sie hatte nicht aufgehört zu weinen, seitdem die Tür zum Schlafzimmer der Jungs ins Schloss gefallen war. Ihr Brief und die Tinte befanden sich mittlerweile trocken und vergessen am Fußboden. Ihre Wangen waren erhitzt und rosa und ihre Augen waren rot.

Sie war sich sicher, dass sie alles zerstört hatte – jeden kleinen Tagtraum, jeden kleinen Gedanken an zwei Hände, die sich berührten, an die Chancen, die sie vor den Quidditchspielen nutzen konnte, um seine Wange zu küssen...

Sie konnte sich kaum daran erinnern, je weniger für ihn empfunden zu haben. Den flatternden Zustand hatte sie schon lange hinter sich gelassen, die gedankenlos hingekritzelten Figuren bald darauf. Da war nichts Kindliches mehr an ihren Gefühlen für ihn übrig und das machte ihr Angst.

Als er schließlich die Treppe herunter kam, begann sie nicht zu zittern oder zu kichern. Sie lächelte nicht und versuchte nicht, ihr Gesicht zu verstecken. Sie starrte ihn bloß an.

Er sah sehr mitgenommen aus, aber sah ihr nicht in die Augen, bis er wieder im selben Sessel, ihr gegenüber saß.

„Hi", sagte er leise und sie versuchte ihm zu antworten, aber es kam einfach nichts dabei heraus. Er runzelte die Stirn wegen der Tränen auf ihren Wangen.

„Hey, geht's dir gut?"

„Sicher", flüsterte sie mit hohler Stimme. Er rutschte unruhig hin und her.

„Hermione, es tut mir leid, dass ich mich wegen Viktor so dumm benehme, in Ordnung?"

Nicht allein die Entschuldigung erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit, sondern auch das „Viktor". Ihre Hände zitterten ein bisschen.

„Es hat mir schon immer etwas ausgemacht, dass du mit ihm zusammen sein könntest, wenn du das wolltest", fuhr er fort, „weil er... er ist berühmt, nicht wahr? Talentiert, Weltklasse, älter-"

„Ron", unterbrach sie ihn, „du _weißt, _dass mir Quidditch egal ist."

„Na ja, schon." Er zuckte die Schultern, dann wurde er ein bisschen rot im Gesicht. „Und wenn _du _auf jemanden stehst, der die cleverste Hexe überhaupt zusammen sein könnte, wärst du auch eifersüchtig."

„Aber-"

Sie verstummte und ging das Gesagte in Gedanken noch einmal durch.

_Und wenn du auf jemanden stehst..._

Bedeutete das-?

Sie starrte Ron an, der einfach zurückstarrte.

„Was willst du damit genau sagen?", fragte sie schließlich leise.

„Ich schätze, ich will damit sagen, dass ich... auf dich stehe... ja", beendete er lahm.

Sie brach in Tränen aus und rollte sich in ihrem Sessel zu einem Ball zusammen. Sie konnte Rons alarmiertes und verwirrtes Gesicht nicht sehen.

„Vielleicht sollte ich einfach gehen", murmelte er

„Nein!"

Er erstarrte und drehte sich um.

„Na ja, du wolltest das offensichtlich nicht hören, also...", sagte er deprimiert und sie schluchzte laut. Er runzelte die Stirn und kam zu ihr, kniete sich hin, um mit ihr auf selber Höhe zu sein.

„Hey", sagte er sanft und berührte ihr Haar, „es tut mir Leid."

„Nein, mir tut's L-Leid!" Sie hob ihren Kopf und – oh Wunder – sie lächelte durch ihre Tränen hindurch. „Ich war so dumm wegen allem... Ich mag dich auch, Ron."

Ron atmete erleichtert ein und lachte. „Na ja, wo liegt dann das Problem?"

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und hickste. „Ich hab keine Ahnung!"

Ron schüttelte ungläubig seinen Kopf. „Kannst du glaubendass das so lang gedauert hat?"

„Ich dachte, wir würden es nie schaffen", gab Hermione zu und ihre Tränen hörten auf zu fließen. Er biss sich auf die Lippe und strich vorsichtig die letzte Träne von ihrer Wange. Sie starrten sich an und Hermione lächelte.

Er berührte mit seiner Hand ihr Kinn, sie lehnte sich nach vorne und legte sanft ihre Lippen auf die seinen. Das milchige Dämmerlicht schimmerte durch die hohen Fenster und das Feuer knisterte lebhaft.

Das Pergament am Fußboden wurde später weggeworfen, um durch ein neues ersetzt zu werden, auf das in so einer glücklichen Unordnung geschrieben wurde, dass man es kaum noch lesen konnte.

* * *

**the end.**


End file.
